camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelia Bliss
Aelia Bliss is a 16-year-old daughter of Mars. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Aelia Reella Octavia Bliss was born on June 24 to Karah Bliss, a woman from the United States army, and Mars, the Roman god of war. Aelia was always a restless child and she was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia soon after she was born. Aelia was always teased in school, but she always thought that fighting was the answer. She could never calm down easily after her temper had fired up. She had a lot of stress on her life, such as the fact that she couldn't stay in the same school for over a year, her father couldn't stay with her family, and she was being raised by her grandparents while her mother was fighting in the war. When she was 11, she took a field trip near the Caldecott Tunnel, where Aelia wandered into Camp Jupiter. Mars appeared to her and claimed her, where she was placed into the Fifth Cohort. Aelia is usually underestimated because she is a girl, but she is believed to be the strongest Camper at Camp Jupiter. Aelia hates being underestimated, and she is always doing the best she can be so everybody knows that she is to be taken seriously. She trains all the time and she is a very skilled fighter. She has earned a black belt in karate and she is not easily defeated. She later learned that her mother had died in the war, leaving Aelia very upset. Both of her parents have always been a weak subject for her. Aelia's fatal flaw is her inferiority. She always needs to prove herself and be shown as tough and serious. She always acts as if she is being studied, so she always pushes her training to the limits and then goes further. She wants to constantly impress everyone and be a good daughter to her father. She often believes that she isn't as important as everyone else, and she can sometimes take her feelings out on others. She hates showing weakness and emotions, because she hates being underestimated and judged, so she tries to be the best of the best to keep that from happening. Early Life Aelia grew up, always believing that war and fighting were the answer. She was bullied a lot in her childhood because she was missing both of her parents, she had to be raised by her grandparents, and she had ADHD and dyslexia. She only knew to fight back and show no weakness. She felt as if her whole life was on a battlefield so she never let her guard down. She was usually rude and aggressive to everyone who got in her way. She always brushed off everyone who tried to talk to her or be nice to her. Many people dislike her and she is described as a loner because she doesn't have very many friends. Appearance Aelia has fiery red hair and tanned skin with olive green eyes. She is very skinny but she has a lot of muscle and she is very strong. She is 5'9". Alliances *David Levin (boyfriend) Enemies *Skylar Moon *Addison Hollins Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Aelia is very intimidating. *Aelia is good with all weapons. *Aelia's main weapon is a sword. *Aelia is very skilled with a spear. *Aelia is very strong. *Aelia is very hard to be defeated in battle. *Aelia is very good with battle strategy. *Aelia has very quick reflexes. *Aelia hates being underestimated. *Aelia is very skilled in martial arts. *Aelia is very good with hand-to-hand combat. Gallery Valiant_Armoury_Actium_Roman_Sword__78221.1333504541.1280.1280.jpg|Aelia's sword j21999.jpg|Aelia's shield 13495_6001.jpg|Aelia's spear lorica-segmentata-roman-armor.jpg|Aelia's best armor standby bow quiver5.jpg|Aelia's quiver hungarian _archery_031.jpg|Aelia's bow cutcaster-photo-100096928-Ancient-roman-arms-and-armour.jpg 990752a2w.jpg|Aelia's dagger Category:Child of Mars Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:American Category:Roman Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22